mitakiharaoriginalfandomcom-20200214-history
Yui Amaya
Personality Yui is very excitable, showing a lot of energy whenever something catches her interest. On the flip side, however, she is prone to outbursts when she gets frustrated or upset. Yui tries to stay positive about most things except for high school, which she detests. She keeps mostly to herself, coming off as insensitive to strangers, and she often speaks her mind. Despite these defenses, she is easy to get along with once she lets her guard down, and she has a habit of giving nicknames to her friends. She has recently developed a crush on Shiori Nakae, though it is unrequited Her greatest treasures are a worn out stuffed bunny named "Sabby", a bass guitar named "Baby", and a silver lighter named "Draggy". She has also added her watch, "Midas" and her motorcycle "Lynx". History Act I Introduction Yui lives alone with her grandfather, who spends weeks at a time away for various reasons. Her parents died when she was very young, and her grandmother died of an illness while she was in middle school. She spends most of her time with her best friend Natsuko Murakami, usually at the bakery where Natsuko works. Anisa Arc Yui saw the fliers that Shou Nobunaga and Alice Rinju posted around school advertising their band and called Shou to set up an audition. After a light hazing (which impressed Yui), they scheduled her to audition a couple days later. The next day, she met Larry Stevens after school and agreed to go on a date with him since he offered her a free lunch. The two talked extensively, and Yui found him to be a nice guy, saying she'd think about dating him again. She fell asleep in class the following day, and in an attempt to catch up, she met Alice. She found out Alice was part of the band she was auditioning for that very day, and the two became fast friends. After school, she met up with Alice, Natsuko, and Kiki Masami, a new friend of Natsu's. They began to walk to a friend of Alice's house when the group was picked up by Shou. At the house, Yui became someone introverted, her thoughts concentrated only on what she was supposed to do the next day. Realizing she should try to be more social, she looked around for someone to talk to and found Shizuko Kamitsuki. She was quickly impressed by the small girl's history, having grown up in the mountains and been trained as a swordfighter. Not long after that, the band assembled and began to jam. Yui was impressed by Alice's skills and followed her lead in a wonderful jam session, and Alice and Shou quickly accepted Yui and Natsuko into the band. Afterwards, she had a second session with Shou, explaining to Yui that he didn't really play drums, but simulated the part via a computer program. Yui didn't mind, however, saying it's the sound that matters. Although she never met Alice's mysterious friend Rino Fuyuki, she stayed at her house along with Natsu due to a fierce storm. As a result, she slept poorly and tried to sleep during class. After meeting Emiri Kanashimi during an impromptu paper ball fight (possibly started by Shou), she skipped out of class to make a mysterious phone call to someone called "Maestro", arranging a meeting for midnight that night. She met Larry again after school and invited him up to her apartment, not wanting to walk around in the cold weather. The two talked some more, and Yui began to seriously consider his offer to be her boyfriend. She told him she'd think about it, then texted Alice wanting to talk to her about it at a later date. She then fell asleep on Larry's shoulder for a few hours. After her nap, she showed Larry out and left for her mysterious appointment. Her appointment took her to an underground fight club where she is known as "Princess Arashi". She defeated her opponent with ease, and the Maestro gave her the prize along with another mysterious item in an envelope. She accused him of cutting her too much slack, which the Maestro countered by reminding her of her loss the week before. She shrugged him off and returned home, counting her money while ignoring his other item. Over the next couple days, she got to know Alice better. The two went shopping, talked about their lives, listened to music, and grew to be fast friends. At the end of the weekend, Alice convinced her to help find a way to the mountains where Shou and the others were spending their weekend. The two wondered how they would get there, but the Maestro provided a solution in the form of a black car that would be driven by Natsu. Upon arrival at the mountain dojo, they were met with the sight of Anisa Nobunaga killing Shou. Yui tried her best to fight the mysterious woman off, but was outmatched. She survived the fight with the help of Yuzuki Tokai, and learned about magical girls. Over the next few days, she did her best to console Alice, as well preparing for her upcoming fight. She read one of the fliers, stating she would be fighting a former professional fighter, but ignored the second. She also began to have nightmares in which she wanders a strange mansion with a loose grip on reality. In the first, she met her rabbit Sabby, who gave her a strange message via flashing its eyes. The Maestro reminded her that he taught her Morse Code when they first met. In the second dream, she met Anisa again. The two argued and fought, but Anisa outmatched the girl once more. She grew closer to Larry after the mountain incident, accepting his offer to become her boyfriend. At the same time, she stopped a suicide attempt by Alice, vowing to make a contract and become a magical girl if she ever tried it again. She invited Larry, Alice, and Natsu to watch her fight with the former champion. The others were shocked at the fact that Yui fought in a fight club, but agreed to attend her fight. She defeated her opponent after a long battle, escaping with only minor bruises. When she got home, she read the second flier, revealing her opponent for the next night to be her own grandfather. She resolved to fight after learning that the Maestro had left more than enough money in the pot for her to retire if she won. Pops did not hold back, pushing Yui to her limits. She struck the final blow, slipping on his back and hitting him hard in the back of the head, fatally wounding him. He told her he loved her, and that he was sorry for abandoning her for so long. He passed away hours later. Before the Walpurgis attack, she decides to take Larry to visit Alice, in an attempt to keep her promise to protect her. When they arrived at Alice's place, they found she wasn't there. Larry called the Maestro to find out where she was, and he hinted that she was at a cliffside overlooking the city. They were met by Natsu, and later by Akio Kaminaga, Shizu, Emiri, and Yuzuki. Yuzuki left on foot, while the others made their way to the cemetary just under the cliffside. The car became stuck, so they continued on foot. Yui noticed a cross-like object floating above the cliff, and she immediately guessed Alice was up there, along with Anisa. She went alone, telling the others to find shelter from the storm. When she reached the top, she found a wounded Alice about to be killed by Anisa, and saved her. She fought Anisa as hard as she could, but failed. Soon, Shizu returned and joined the fight, allowing Yui to tend to Alice's wounds. Yuzuki joined them soon after. But before they could continue the fight, a strange ghost girl appeared before them, exchanged words with Anisa, then absorbed and sealed her power, making her mortal once more. Yui rushed in to finish the crazy woman off once and for all, but she saw a strange blur cut her off. Alice had attacked Anisa with superhuman strength, and was about to finish her off, but she stopped herself, not wanting to become like her. Yui, however, felt something snap inside her. If Alice couldn't do it, she could. She took Yuzuki's sword and stabbed Anisa in the neck, ending her reign of terror. She told Yuzuki to take Alice to a hospital, then asked the ghost girl, Toi Kanashimi, to pass along a message to Pops. She wanted to tell him she loved him, and she was sorry. After she faded away, she collapsed on the ground, the weight of her actions catching up with her. She got a call from Larry, who helped calm her down, and he showed up to take both her and Shizu down to the shelter. Act II Four years after the incident, Yui is working at the Paradise Hall Gym and has moved into the Itokai Dorms with Alice to start their studies in Contemporary Music at the University of Mitakihara. She plays a concert with the Naked Angels and spends some time with Larry afterwards. Over the next couple days, the tension between her love for Larry and her devotion to her best friend Alice reaches a breaking point, and she tells the two to resolve their differences. Assuming the two are at peace, she attends the housewarming party of her good friend and neighbor, Emiri. She leaves the party early, however, to follow Shiori Nakae to a lake in the mountains. Yui has fun skinny dipping with both new and old friends, but is shocked when she sees orbs of light emerge from the lake. Her fears are eliminated, however, when she begins to clear her mind for the first time since she was a child. She begins to understand a lot about herself, and what she can do to help her friends. Having forgotten about the incident, Yui begins her classes, but a nagging feeling in the back of her head tells her she's being watched. Unsure of why she can sense things like that, she calls and confronts her old enemy Maestro Velare, who invites her to the old ring where she used to fight. When Yui confronts the Maestro, he finally explains the nature of his power and the consequences of using it. He flees soon after, leaving Yui confused as to why the Maestro would return into her life and tell her this now. She returns home to find that an odd pocket watch has slipped into her pocket somehow. She opens it and, to her surprise, discovers that she can see everything Maestro can see when she looks into it. Scared of what it could mean if she uses it, she locks it away in a secure place in her room. Trivia *Yui shops at the nearby grocery store, Berry Mart. *Yui usually sleeps in the nude. *Despite fighting for years in an underground fight club, Yui actually doesn't enjoy fighting with other people outside of a friendly spar. *Yui is Alice's BESTEST FRIEND. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters